An Honor to serve you
by AngelicDevilsh Styles121
Summary: Garmorr has been defeated and Iris is about to be crowned Queen of Ephedia. She invites Nathaniel and her rival Missy to show her up. Little does Iris know she's in for a shock. Mephisto is Captain of Iris's royal detail and Praxina is a lady in waiting.
1. The Coronation

"Iris. Darling you need to get ready for the coronation tonight." said the Queen of Ephedia, she couldn't believe it only a few years back her and the king were prisoners of Gramorr for years and tonight would be the night that her daughter would take the throne of their kingdom. As a mother she shed tears of joy for her little girl, "oh mom. don't cry I'll make you proud." Iris said walking up to her mother wiping away her tears, "Oh Iris, you don't have to make me proud. You already did that by freeing your father and I, we love you. your gown is in your closet it's a little something i wore on my coronation and when I met your father I hope that one day you'll meet someone you share your heart with. If you don't like the dress you can spice it up." the queen said looking into her daughters beautiful blue eyes, running off to her room to go and change Iris bumps into Mephisto. "Princess Iris. Are you okay? I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Here let me give you a hand." he said now he was acting like he had ants in his pants; after Gramorr was defeated Mephisto and Praxina came to live in the royal castle. Praxina is a lady in waiting and Mephisto is now the captain of my royal detail, he has his odd sides but he is kind of cute. It's been almost three years since he told me, 'if I wasn't out to destroy you it would be an honor to server you as Queen one day.' the words always play back in my mind, from time to time Nathaniel would be on my mind but I have my roll here as soon to be Queen of Ephedia, maybe I should give him a call and invite him. Making trips back and forth between earth and Ephedia takes a lot of energy, a moment later Iris's phone rings and a picture of Nathaniel pops up,

"Hi Nathaniel, I was just thinking about you. What's up?" Iris asked, "What's up? I've been wondering where the heck you are, Missy has been stuck to me for months telling me that you moved back home. Isn't Sunny bay your home?" Nathaniel asked her waiting for her response, "oh Nathaniel. It is but... I found my birth-parents and I've been spending sometime with them. I was thinking about asking you if you wanted to come to a party tonight at my parents?" Iris asked nervous of his answer, "OH! I heard a party Iris. You might as well invite me too, someone is going to have to spice it up." Missy said on the other side of the line. Gah Missy Robin. I never did like ever since we were kids she'd always beat me at anything and every thing we did. "Okay. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour. Oh and it's formal so find a nice dress to wear Missy." Iris said with confidence, "okay Iris. see you when you get here." Nathaniel said hanging up the phone. "Really Missy?" Nathaniel said sounded peeved looking at Missy but she only threw her hair behind her shoulder looking quite pleased with herself. "Wait formal?! I have to go shopping I don't have anything formal!" Missy said running towards the door out of the smoothie bar.

 **Back on Ephedia**

Iris walks into her room with Auriana waiting to give her a hug and congratulate her, Talia was there too with flowers in her hand. Pink Irises; "Oh thanks you guys they are beautiful. I invited Nathaniel... and Missy Robins." Talia and Auriana stood there shocked that she did that, "Missy? The girl that you don't like? why invite her?" Talia asked Iris, "She thinks she's going to show me up at my own party but when she sees this she'll think otherwise. I can't keep hiding the fact that I'm a princess and of a magical kingdom as well. My mother said that my dress was in the closet." Iris says walking towards her closet to find a beautiful gown; a princess ball gown with a short skirt in the front, a long train in the back, and in the torso area were shades of pink going from dark to light; a pretty white shawl with pink sparkles. not to mention the shoes were amazing, pink gravity heels with a heart in center. "this is beautiful but with a few modifications." Iris said putting her hand on her dress, "Crystal-imaganis!" with those words she added a pink bow, a long sleeve with a heart up top, a pink piece of tulle over the white dress, and also made it into a sweetheart neckline, "Now it's ready. oh I have to go and pick up Nathaniel... and Missy. Be back in a flash, Crystal-transportas." Iris was gone back to Nathaniel when she got there she saw Missy clung to him, "Hi there. you guys ready to go?" Iris asked walking up to them. "it's about time you came. So where's your ride?" Missy asked acting non-impressed but Iris was going to change all of that. "Give me your hands. Believe me we'll get there faster." Iris said holding out her hands to them both, unsure they took her hand. "Alright. Crystal-transportas!" she said and they were gone and within seconds they were at her parents place. "Here we are, go ahead and make your way to the ball room. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Iris said letting go of their hands, "Iris!" Nathaniel shouted to get her attention, "sorry but where is the ball room?" he asked. "Oh hold on, oh Talia perfect timing can you take these guys to the ball room where the party is? I have to finish getting ready." Iris running down the corridor to her room.

 **In the West Wing of the castle**

Mephisto had just finished talking to the Queen. He was only hoping that Iris would accept, "Please. Let her accept my feeling for her." he said to himself crossing his finger and fixing his suit, he checked for the fifth time in a row to see if _it_ was still there breathing out a sigh of relief Mephisto makes his way to the ball room. On his way he bumps into Talia, "Oh Talia. On your way to the ball room?" he asked her and looking behind to see that she was not alone, "This is Nathaniel and Missy, they're Iris's guest to the party. want to go together to the ball room?" Talia asked him he nodded in agreement and walked along side them; the walk to party was silent after a minute or two they all reached the ball room where the party was already in full swing. Nathaniel could see that the other man named Mephisto was nervous, "Hey. you look nervous as heck." Nathaniel said patting him on the shoulder, "Am I that obvious?" he asked and Nathaniel nodded "Yeah. I'm going to be proposing tonight, I already have her mother's blessing to go ahead with it. I just really want her to accept it." Mephisto said opening up his left side jacket pocket and pulled out the ring, "It was her Mothers when she got married to her Father." he showed a beautiful ring with a pink heart in the center with a small crown on the top and four baby pink diamonds on the side. "That's nice man and congratulations. She must be the luckiest girl in the world. Good luck." Nathaniel said to Mephisto as he closed up the box and put it back in his jacket pocket.

 **Back in Iris's room**

"Ah Iris! You look stunning in that dress." Carissa said jumping for joy for her friend and soon to be Queen of Ephedia. "Calm down will you. Crystal Levitus." Lyna said she used her favorite spell to levitate people, "Fine I will if you put me down." Carissa said some how trying to get her feet touch the ground again and with a flick of the wrist she was down on solid ground, "Ouch that hurt Lyna." Carissa said walking closer and closer to Lyna, "don't start you two. Now go and change." Iris said shooing them away, they both went to go change into their own dresses. Lyna was in her green dress and Carissa was in her purple dress, "you guys look amazing. It's time you guys ready to go?" Iris asked as she took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door to the party with Lyna and Carissa right behind her, little did she know she was in for a big surprise. Everyone was enjoying the party at the door there was a light knock to tell the guards that the Princess was there and ready to make her entrance. The guard cleared his throat "Announcing her royal highness, Princess Iris of Ephedia." and the sound of trumpets were playing a sweet tune and everyone looked at her with awe proud to have her as their Princess, everyone began to bow to her as she walked to the throne where her Mother and Father were, Iris walked past Missy first and her jaw was to the floor and Iris couldn't help but giggle a little and than Nathaniel. To him he couldn't believe that he was in love with a Princess, but along with every one else he bowed as well and she continued her way to her parents. "Citizen of Ephedia, I as your King am proud to announce that as of tonight we shall crown my daughter Iris as its' new Queen." Her Father said and every one shouted and cheered for the new Queen, "Nathaniel. Can you believe her? If she's going to be this new Queen that means she's going to be here for her whole life." Missy said standing next to him with a look of worry on her face, but he shook it off. "There is one other thing that must be announced today. Mephisto will you please join us up here?" The Queen asked and he responded "Yes your Majesty." walking up to where the royal family stood he took one last breathe and he was ready, "Princess Iris. I know that we've had our ups and downs but I want that all to be in the past and bring a new ray of light into the future. Will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Mephisto asked dropping down to one knee and open the box that contains the ring, Iris was a little shocked and so was every one else but her parents weren't stunned at all. Iris was trying her best to take it all and looking into the crowd she didn't see Nathaniel, if he's not here then it tells her that he doesn't care for her. "Yes. Yes Mephisto. I will be your wife." Iris said and every one shouted their congratulations for the happy couple and with that he put the ring on her finger stood up and he smiled looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

 **Nathaniel's POV**

The party was good even though I don't know anyone here. I mean besides Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa. Missy wouldn't leave me alone for a second, I can't think without her clingy to me so I walk over to the table to get a drink; it was good. "Are you feeling okay?" a women asked, she was wearing her hair up in a bun with a butterfly clip on the side and a Beautiful red dress just like Talia and the others. "Yeah. I'm fine this is just a lot to take in." he said to the mysterious girl, "Oh my manners. I am Praxina, one of Iris's ladies in waiting. You must be Nathaniel. Iris talks about quite a lot. every time she's on the phone with you she looks like she's in wedded bliss. Ops I think I'm over stepping my rights. I know what you mean by too much to take in, Iris will be here soon." Praxina said taking one step back, "Praxina. I need to talk to you." Mephisto said making his way through the crowd to his twin sister, "Mephisto. What is it? Shouldn't you be getting ready to propose?" Praxina asked her younger twin brother, "umm... you two know each other?" Nathaniel asked, "ah yes. this is my younger twin brother." Praxina said "I'll leave you two to talk it out." Nathaniel said going back into the crowd, he also noticed that everyone was lining up and then he heard the guards voice "Announcing her royal highness, Princess Iris of Ephedia." the tall mans voice echoed in the room. Everyone's cheers filled the room shouting their joy for their Princess. "wait what? Iris is a Princess? I have to ask Talia." Nathaniel said looking around the crowded room for Talia when he spotted her talking to some one that looks just like her, "um-mm... Talia can I ask you something?" he asked trying to understand what the guard said. "Sure thing but first meet my older sister Izira." Talia said and sounding proud to have her as a sister, "I'll talk to you in a bit Izira." Talia walked off with Nathaniel. "Okay can some one please explain to me... The guard said Princess when Iris walked in. Am I hearing things?" Nathaniel asked, "yeah are we?" Missy said popping out of no-where, "Calm down the both of you. No Nathaniel you're not hearing things. Iris is a Princess and so is Auriana, Carissa, Lyna and myself. oh and my sister you met a moment ago, Long before the castle was this beautiful there was a threat; it was only a year or so ago that we defeated that threat and we can live here in peace. If your wondering why Iris never told you is because I told her not to, if she were to tell you everything you would have been in danger. She was only doing it to keep you safe and away from Gramorr, the true evil for millennium. he ruled with an iron fist but not anymore." Talia explained as best she could and Nathaniel still looked shocked and Missy was a little spell bond.

 **End of part 1**


	2. A New Evil

**Beginning part 2**

 **Nathaniel's POV**

Nathaniel was still trying to understand what Talia told him and Missy minutes ago. "Iris is a real Princess?" Missy said taking a sip of her drink, "I guess so. I still find it hard to believe. A man with a crown on his head spoke out "Citizen of Ephedia, I as your King am proud to announce that as of tonight we shall crown my daughter Iris as its' new Queen." the king said and everyone showed their enthusiasm. "It's new Queen? Iris is only 20 years, that's young and she would have a lot of responsibility as Queen." Nathaniel said and then by guessing the queen was speaking, "There is one other thing that must be announced today. Mephisto will you please join us up here?" The Queen said and Mephisto responded "Yes your Majesty." he walked up to the podium to join the royal family, Nathaniel could tell that he was still nervous but Mephisto took in one last breath and asked Iris the one and only question that he thought that one day he would ask her, "Princess Iris. I know that we've had our ups and downs but I want that all to be in the past and bring a new ray of light into the future. Will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Mephisto said dropping down to one knee and opening up the box that contained the ring that he showed Nathaniel earlier. He looked at iris and she was looking at him but only for a second then she looked back at Mephisto, Nathaniel was sad now was she really going to say yes. Before he could hear the answer everything went black around him.

 **Iris's POV**

Now she did not see this coming but her parents seemed calm about this a little too calm they knew this was going to happen. Mephisto was holding the box that held my Mother's ring when she married my father, I saw Nathaniel in the crowd just looking spell bond. I have feeling for Mephisto but it's nothing compared to Nathaniel, a quick look at Mephisto and then Nathaniel but he wasn't there anymore does he not care about me anymore and I don't see Missy either. He gave my answer, "Yes. Yes Mephisto. I will be your wife." Iris said and he put the ring on her finger and stood up they looked into each others eye.

 **An Hour Earlier**

Praxina had to go check the food in the kitchen to make sure everything was going smoothly, "Clean up that plate. Are the carrots cooked? Stop right there that's too much to put in the punch bowl take some out and put it in another one." she said being quick on her feet helping out as best she can. In the corner to of the maids were whispering to themselves 'Lady Praxina is helping much. Thank gods for her fast eyes.' said one of them 'yes. I agree with you' the other replied Praxina caught them talking and not working they both giggled wand wen back to work. Now that things were moving a bit smoother than what they were before she decided to head back to the party; "It's quite. too quite." she said to herself walking in the hall and she had not bumped into any of the staff, they're normally back and forth between the ball room and the kitchen. Praxina became stiff when she heard a low growl behind her turning around fast she saw banes sitting just staring at her, shivers ran up her back when she heard Lord Gramorr's voice. "Praxina. I need your help on getting me a body. Ever since the princesses defeated me I've been a floating spirit. Get me the body of the boy that Iris is in love with that earth boy. Banes has one half of my mask for you put it on and it will give you power you've dreamed of like never before. The second half give it to that boy, with you by my side Ephedia will bow and scrape before us." his voice said Praxina looked on the ground and saw the one half of his mask just like he told her; she was just getting used to being good. She hesitated but with banes staring at her and afraid of former boss, she took the mask and put it on. She felt a surge of dark energy consumed her whole body she wanted to see what her new look was "Crystal Miro!" a darker shade of red crystal formed a mirror "Is this me? I feel so much power." she said Praxina noticed that the top of the mirror was a butterfly, an evil grin crawled on her face, "Now time to test this new power." she walked back to the ball room no one stopped her because Banes was trailing behind her, she peaked her head around the corner and saw Nathaniel looking disappointed at the matter at hand, she saw that her brother had already proposed "this is the perfect time to take him. Crystal Natet." she used the spell to wrap him in dark red crystal and took him outside the castle.

 **Back to Nathaniel's POV**

"Crystal Solvenda." Praxina said setting him free, he opened his eyes to notice that he was outside and away from everyone. "The last thing that I remember is Mephisto proposing to Iris and everything went black." He said rubbing his head. "Sorry about that. I wanted to talk to you alone away from prying eyes." Praxina said to him but he backed up against the wall, "Who are you? get away from me." Nathaniel said until he couldn't back up any further "Do you want to take revenge on Iris? for betraying you like that?" Praxina said to him holding the other half of Gramorr's mask up to him, "I mean I'm hurt a little but revenge? No thanks I want no part of it." Nathaniel shook his head no and got up but Banes stopped him, "We need him Banes." she said "Come on. Take your revenge and give Iris a taste of her own medicine. put on the mask and you'll have power you never thought you'd have." Praxina said holding the mask out to him; the look of hesitation on his face. he felt his body on its own and he took the mask on his left side of his face. Oxford blue crystal engulfed his body and once he emerged; he looked a bit toned up, his hair was longer to his neck and his eyes were a beautiful shade of red. His outfit was almost similar to Gramorr's but he wore pants with a belt engraved was a 'T with a flame next to it' "What do we call you my liege?" Praxina asked him "The names Tempest Omen and you are now Praxina Omen." Tempest said holding his hand out to her, "Let's crash a party. Shall we?" He asked Praxina and she wasn't complaining one bit. "Banes. Time to have some fun." Tempest said and Bane's was on his heels

 **Inside the castle**

The king spoke, "Iris, do you vow to take this crown and scepter to protect its people from all evil that comes in view?" and she replied, "Yes. With all my power I will vanquish any evil." just before the crown was placed on her head she heard the grunting of the guards and their bodies hitting the floor, "hmmm? Any evil that comes into view. So will you vanquish me then Princess Iris?" Tempest said standing in the middle of his magical circle and banes next to him. "Who are you? You're evil is not welcome here. Crystemsabrus!" Iris said calling upon her sword, "That won't be needed Princess." a feminine voice said now standing next to Tempest. "It hurt me Iris. take a good look at me, you remember me don't you?" Tempest asked using his hand to move hair that was in his face and Iris gasped looking in the unknown mans face to see it was none other then, "Nathaniel? What happened to you? Praxina? you too?" Iris said still looking shocked just seeing the man in front of her was Nathaniel but a darker version she knew that this wasn't him she had to find a way to turn him back to how he use to be before all the evil, "How did you get Gramorr's mask?" Iris asked. "Enough. The name is Tempest Omen and this here is now Praxina Omen. We both have a bone to pick with Princess and we won't be satisfied until we see your end. You've been warned Ephedians. Mark my words. Princess I will see you soon." Tempest said and than he vanished Praxina not far behind him either with banes on their heels.

 **End part 2**


	3. Make a Choice Princess

**Beginning part 3**

Iris was trying to take everything in that just happened, Nathaniel was now Tempest and a threat. She love him so much but fighting him she would never think she would have to. "Bring him back here!" Missy shouted at Iris, everyone scowled at her. "Missy be quite. You have no power what so ever here, I'll get him back but you will stay out of my way. With no practice of magic could get you killed." Iris said collecting her thoughts, she called her friends; "Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa." they all rushed to their Princess, "We need to find them before they find a headquarters. We need to be ready for any attack at any time." Iris said than looked at Mephisto, "I know that this is your sister, do you think you'll be able to fight her? To bring her back to her normal self." she asked her fiance Iris could see the look of spell bond but he was willing to get his older sister, "I am yours to command, My Queen." Mephisto said bowing to Iris. "Everyone Transform!" they all transformed into their magical dresses; most of them were all the same a short dress with three layers in our colors with one long sleeve, one knee length boot and the other to the ankle, a belt at the waist a hood and cape. We're all set to go. "Let's go. Talia take Lyna with you and check the west. Auriana, Carissa and I will take the mountains." Iris said calling on Amaru, "Amaru we need your wings." and he transformed, "Guards please put Missy in a spare room that down the hall." Iris said and they all left Mephisto was next to Iris on there way to to find this new threat

 **Somewhere in the Islands of Borealis**

"They think they can find me just like that? They'll have to try harder. Your brother should be on the winning side, that girl that the earth boy took with him she could be useful. I can tell that she doesn't like Iris; she's a start. Praxina dear, lets add her to our roster." Tempest said destroying the vision of watching the girl, "Of course Tempest." Praxina said and she left to get the girl. Praxina had made her way into the castle and into the spare room, "you." she said and Missy jumped, "you're the one that stole Nathaniel from me." Missy said fuming with anger, "Calm yourself child. Your Nathaniel wants to see you but only if you work for him. He will give you power to destroy Iris and her friends, if you disobey him once I will make you defenseless. Understand?" Praxina said to her, "Magic like Iris? Hmmm... Count me in as long as I get Nathaniel to myself." Missy said in agreement and Praxina used her magic to transport them both back to where Tempest was. "Ah good work love." Tempest praised Praxina telling her to come closer and he kissed her in front of Missy, "Hey paws off!" Missy shouted "Morbullo!" Praxina said and a sphere surrounded Missy, "Earth child what is your name?" Tempest asked as he stood up, "Nathaniel, it's me Missy." she says but he didn't believe it, "This Nathaniel you talk about, he lives within my body. My name is Tempest and if you want the power to destroy Iris, you will do as I tell you." Tempest said holding his hand out with a green crystal without any hesitation Missy took the crystal and an emerald green crystal encased her body and she came out with light purple hair in a high ponytail and a dark purple flower in the center, two bows on the side of her hair, a small crown with a pink crystal in the middle with purple beads, Green Crystal earrings, a choker, light pink dress with three layers yellow and burgundy. Two yellow flowers on the side of the dress with a bow in behind, light green jacket, two red roses on her wrist, boot that came up past the ankle and a headband with a star in the middle. "Crystal Miro." Tempest said Missy saw what she looked like now, "Your name is now Kiyoko Omen. Kiyoko meaning pure beauty."

 **Inside Tempest's mind**

"Let me out of here!" Nathaniel shouted but no one heard him. "Boy no one will ever hear you from inside here. I now control this body, you are powerless you might as well give up and give full control of this body to me. Iris is hunting for me, when she finds me I will destroy her and the along-side with other princesses. I will sit on the throne of Ephedia and I will rule this world and then I will move on to this earth." Tempest said with his arms crossed impatient, "Leave Iris alone! I know that I was upset but I could never hurt her." Nathaniel said looking at the man named Tempest, "you bore me boy. What can you do? With no powers you are weak. How's this? I take Iris as my prisoner and I will give you 5 minutes to talk to her." Tempest said laying the deal on the table, "tempting but no thanks. I will never give you full control of my body." Nathaniel said shaking his head no, "Earth child you waste both of our time. I will take Iris and put her in a cage that even she won't be able to get out of." Tempest said and he disappeared leaving Nathaniel by himself to think and try and find a way to talk to Iris.

 **In the west side of Ephedia**

"Talia anything?" Lyna asked from the ground they had searched for hours and not anything, Talia jump down from where she was, "No. We've tried every hiding spot that I can think of lets find Iris and regroup." Talia said to Lyna she shook her head in agreement, she used her "Crystal Levitus." they headed towards the mountains where the others were but a figure floated in mid-air with its hand up stopping them, "Who are you?" Talia asked but the figure kept quite, "I asked you a question do you not know how to speak it's rude not to talk with someone..." Talia was stop as something was thrown at them and Lyna lost her concentration dropping Talia, "Crystal Natet." the figure said before Lyna could, she dropped down freeing Talia, "Crystal Solvenda" Talia rubbed her head in confusion, "You do magic?" Talia asked "Yes I do princess Talia." she said not removing her hood. "Where are you from? How did you know that I was a princess this is our first time meeting." Talia asked and the figure took off her hood, "Well we have met at Iris's party. Crystal Napas." she said showing them both a picture of her previous self. "Missy!" Talia shouted, "Now time to take you to Lord Tempest and my name is Kiyoko. Meaning pure beauty. Morbullo!" and they were both caught in Kiyoko's spell. Talia tried to get a hold of Iris but there was no signal. "Crystal Augmen." Kiyoko used the spell to communicate with the others, "It's pointless to try and get a hold of your friends." she said

 **In the Mountains of Calix**

"This is odd. I haven't heard from Talia or Lyna, it's not like Talia." Auriana said, "You're right." the voice said but when they all looked to see where the voice was coming from to their surprise it wasn't Talia. "Why so shocked to see me." she said, "you're not Talia where is she?" Iris demanded to know what happened to her friends, "Vox Deceptio! better luck next time loser." she said but using Missy voice, "Missy! but how?!" Iris said. "Exbullo!" Kiyoko said letting shards of crystal came criss-crossing each other "Aterodere! Oh BTW the names Kiyoko!" she castes another spell bringing out a dark crystal monster, two large Crows. "Auriana watch out, Crystemsabrus." Iris warded off one of the crows but the other one got mad for its twin and charged for Iris, "I don't think so, Crystal Cross-shot." Mephisto shouted and shot an arrow at the other crow, coming up by surprise the crow that went down first snatched Mephisto, "No. Bring him back here." Iris said trying to jump and catch him but the crow went back to its master, "if you want to see him safely surrender yourself now and Lord Tempest might spare your life princess and Nathaniel's. I don't have all day, tell your friend to back down too. If not, Talia and Lyna will get hurt." Kiyoko said bringing out Talia and Lyna from behind the bushes, "You're a coward! Come down here and fight Kiyoko!" Iris said "Crystemsabrus." she said again holding the sword up to Kiyoko. "Lord Tempest wants you in one piece. I'm only doing as he wishes." Kiyoko said, "Crystal notus" she castes a spell it reflects Tempest's face, "You're at a fork in the road Princess. Give up, you don't have much time left before this Nathaniel boy dies within my body. The choice is yours to make." Tempest said.

 **End part 3**


	4. Finding a way

**Beginning part 4**

Iris didn't know what to do. Talia and Lyna were being used as a shield to block the next attack and Mephisto was caught by one of the crows. "You're a coward! Come down here and fight Kiyoko!" Iris shouted but Kiyoko didn't move an inch "Crystal notus" Kiyoko said and Tempest showed his face, "You're at a fork in the road Princess. Give up, you don't have much time left before this Nathaniel boy dies within my body. The choice is yours to make." Tempest said if what he says is true Nathaniel is hurting. "Tick tock princess. Not much time before your friends run out of air." Kiyoko said closing her hand slowly and the cage that held Talia and Lyna was getting smaller by the second, "Fine just stop and set them free." Iris said putting away her sword, "No Iris it might be a..." Mephisto said but was cut off by Kiyoko, "Crystal Ligare. I don't think so, this is the princess's choice to make no butting in. Join the others. Crystal Ogeous." Kiyoko said opening up a small enough crack to let him in then close it back up, 'come on think there has to be a spell' Iris thought to herself she whispered a quite spell 'Crystal Think-fly.' "can you guys hear me?" Iris said but not giving any away, "Iris?" they all thought together, "I'll explain later but Talia I'm going to use the spell you taught me. When I close my hand everyone close your eyes." Iris said using her telepathy good thing her mother taught her that one. "Come on Princess." Kiyoko said becoming impatient "Crystal Exellius!" Iris shouted and small balls of pink crystal came out and surrounded Kiyoko, she look puzzled wondering what they were, "Now!" Iris said closing her hand "Crystal Potentarum." Iris said using the spell Aunt Ellen showed her a long time ago, that spell broke the cage where talia, Lyna, and Mephisto were trapped in, "Crystal Levare!" it created a platform that caught the others from falling. "My eyes! I'm so confused. Don't think this is over princess, give yourself to Lord Tempest and he might spare the boy." Kiyoko said, "Ha I'll find a way to save Nathaniel!" Iris not giving in to her blackmail, she just needed to find a way to save him before he was gone for good. Kiyoko left them to regroup she took her crows with her.

 **Kiyoko's POV**

Lord Tempest was mad at me for fleeing and not returning with one of the princesses. "I won't fail you my Lord." she said and her form of communication disappeared Kiyoko held on to the green crystal that Lord Tempest gave her, this was all Iris's fault. "Khan! Harmony! Time to find us a princess!" Kiyoko said calling on her two angels and they were on her heels leaving another cave away from Tempest's side of the Island, say she were to be caught she wouldn't be with Lord Tempest. She saw that there was someone outside the cave, holding her hand up to stop her pets, "Who's there?" she asked the stranger revealed himself, "Easy there, I'm on you're side. The name's Lev." he said with his hands in the air showing that he wasn't armed, "If you are truly on our side prove it to Lord Tempest." Kiyoko said walking past him, "I know where Iris and the others are." Lev said right next to Kiyoko. "I couldn't help but hear you say, 'time to find us a princess' right. If I show you where they are will that prove to you that I'm on your side?" Lev said stopping Kiyoko but backed off as he saw one of the crowns rustled its fathers not liking him at all, "easy Khan. Hmmm... Show me and if you're lying to me I'll show you the true power of my babies." she said waiting for him to lead the way and Lev took the hint leading the way back to the Voltan forest where Iris was. Little did Kiyoko really know Lev takes orders under Mephisto and guards Princess Iris, he was leading her right into a trap.

 **Lev's POV**

'Crystal think-fly. Sir tell Princess Iris that the plan is working I'm leading her back to the Voltan forest.' lev said using the telepathy spell that he had to learn on the fly, 'Great work Lev, remember the signal?' Mephisto asked Lev replied 'yes-sir.' Kiyoko spoke up, "Are you sure this is the last place you saw the princesses?" she asked just as she walked onto X's marks the spot a spell was casted over her; trapping the crows and her. "Why you little! Khan, Harmony!" Kiyoko shouted but they didn't respond to her call she turned to see that their beaks were sealed tight, "Morbullo!" Mephisto said trapping Kiyoko repaying the favor as she did to him, "You won't get away with this. Mark my words! Let me out of this thing! Lev help me you fool!" she shouted but he only grinned at her, "Sorry. You're so new to this. I only take orders from Mephisto and Princess Iris." Lev said standing next to the Princess, "try all you want but this spell will drain you completely. Plus without this you truly powerless." Iris said holding up the green crystal that held Kiyoko's power, They walked home to the castle of Ephedia. They all seemed cheery; it's true she is new to this but this wasn't going to stop her, she wanted Lord Tempest to give her praise for delivering one of the princesses. Lord Tempest had his eye on Iris and she is going to give her master what he wanted, Kiyoko stared at Iris with rage.

 **Back at the Palace**

Kiyoko was put in a prison cell we also doubled the protection spell on the cell and her crows in giant crystal cages thanks to Talia. Talia always had her nose in books so she was always to one to perfect spells and make her magic stronger. We all did the same spell as her so the crows wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, we all were trying to figure out out how to "Bring back Praxina and Nathaniel to normal." Talia said contemplating "We got Kiyoko out of the way for now. So long as we have her crystal she's not getting out, right?" Carissa asked and Talia nodded in agreement, "I'm going to get my sister and ask her what she thinks we should do next." Talia said leaving the meeting room and going down the hall to find her sister; once she sees her sister she knows that there's something off, "Oh Talia. I was having a nice conversation with your sister. You and I became so close I would hate it if we broke that bond. Amatere Notizia!" Praxina said and that spell made Talia be on her side, "just like old times Talia." she said, "Now Talia go and free Kiyoko and her crows and bring me her crystal." she ordered "Crystal notus." she said bring up a small mirror of Tempest into view, "Praxina, I do hope you bring good news?" Tempest said she nods her head, "The spell I used brainwashed her into thinking that setting Kiyoko free would be a good thing soon enough we will have her back and have Talia on our side as well." she said, "That's good Finally some good news I wait for your report back to me in an hour." Tempest said as the mirror disappeared, "Don't get too cocky!" Izira said "Crystal Solvenda... Crystal Offensio" she said again setting her sister free and using a defense spell against Praxina.

 **End part 4**


	5. The Voice in my head

**Beginning Part 5**

Izira castes a defense spell at Praxina but she moves out of the way, "I'd nothing less from the first Princess of Xeris. Izira, come and join Lord Tempest and myself. We have much better use for your powers than they do, what do you say?" Praxina asked but it was her younger twin brother that attacked "Crystal Cross-shot!" and an arrow flew past her head, "Mephisto! We were a team, don't you miss the old days terrorizing the princesses?" Praxina said to her brother, "Forget it. there's no way that I'll hurt Iris or any of the other princesses. I love Iris, if I have to fight you to keep her safe then so be it." Mephisto said about ready to take another shot at his sister but he was knocked off the ground by Kiyoko, "Ha. Nice to have you back Kiyoko." Praxina giggled as Kiyoko joined her side, "but how? who let her out? We all took turns using the same protection spell!" Mephisto said but to his surprise along with everyone else it was Talia?

 **On the Island of Borealis**

"This is going swimmingly. Talia's magic is second to none compared to mine and not that she is on our side I will be able to destroy Iris." Tempest said but banes growled lowly, "What is it banes?" he asked the black panther sitting next to him then a figure showed in front of him with a hood on, "Who goes there!" Tempest demanded to know who was there along side him besides banes, "I will tell you in time but I have a spell that will give you all the princesses. If you want me to leave then so be it." the shadow said leaving Tempest alone with banes, "Wait!" Tempest said trying to bring the traveler back but he didn't come back, "I wonder what the spell was? All the princesses?" Tempest said contemplating and he decided to check back with Praxina and it wasn't going good, that traveler had Tempest distracted. "NO!" he yelled

 **The fight inside the castle**

Everyone aided in the fight Izira tried again to set her sister free, "Crystal Solvenda!" she said and her sister came back to her normal self Talia rubbed her head in confusion "Not again! Praxina that's it! Izira!" Talia shouted and her sister nodded in agreement Izira held off Praxina while Talia called the others over to her, "On my way to find Izira I remembered three spells, the first one will rest everything before there was any evil and the second purifies the body and the last one will make them forget that they were ever evil. For the spell to work we need unison." Talia said explaining to everyone and that all nodded "The first spell is..." She was going to say but was cut off, "I can't let you do that Talia. Now I need Kiyoko's crystal, give it to me! Ateruina" Praxina said shooting shards of dark crystal at the princesses and one of the shards hit Iris and wound her gravely "Enough Praxina! Crystal Cross-shot!" Mephisto said shooting three arrows this time it managed to make his older twin sister lose concentration, 'Crystal think-fly. Talia I can't take it much more. what's the spell? I think I have enough energy to castes the spell.' Mephisto said and for a second he saw the look of worry on her face and nodded in agreement 'the spell is Crystal Resetenodere but the other two spells we need everyone to say it in unison for it to work but you can try the first spell.' Talia said using the telepathy spell, "Talia!" Izira said getting her sisters attention and she looked at her older sister, "No Izira! Mephisto the spell." she shouted Mephisto stood up tall and concentrated his energy on the spell that he was about to castes inhaling one time and he was ready, "Crystal Resetenodere!" and the spell knocked him off of his feet and the spell knew what needed to go back to normal; it chased Praxina around until it caught her by the foot. Once it had her it split up into two, one headed towards the cells that held Kiyoko and the crows, "Amaru we need your wings!" Iris said and he transformed into a pegasus they got on and followed the other one wondering where it was going. Iris, Lyna, and Talia were on Amaru's back following the spell "it's head to the Island of Borealis! He's hiding within my home, not for much longer!" Lyna said and she was fuming mad that a villain could think he could hide there and not be found out.

 **On the Island of Borealis**

"No! they're heading this way. they can not change me back. Hmmm... Banes. Let's ambush them." Tempest said trying to remain clam and planing an ambush for the princesses that were on their way to change him back to the earth boys form, "This will work out in my favor. They are saving me time and energy by coming straight to me. I'll finally have princess Iris to myself." he said talking to the earth boy, "No! stay away from her." Nathaniel shouted but, "Why should I stop? Somewhere deep in your heart you want her to pay for bring you hurt so I am doing it for you. I am you alter ego, the one you've been hiding for years. Ever since you first met Iris, you've been jealous of any other boy that comes near her and you've done your best keeping them away from her but growing up she became even more beautiful than the year before and you wanted to keep her for yourself. I'm the voice that you didn't listen to inside your heart, thanks to Gramorr's mask I can finally my opinion. Once I have Iris in my grasp don't worry I'll take good care of her." Tempest said starting to laugh and he got carried away with it, "What do you plan to do with her Tempest?" Nathaniel asked his inner voice, "Don't worry about that. If you can't have her than no one can." Tempest leaving Nathaniel to worry about Iris and how was he going to get out of here, where ever was. He needed a way to break free and stop Tempest from hurting Iris. "I'm going to find my way out of here Tempest! I won't let you harm Iris, not while I live." Nathaniel shouted to get his attention, "When you find your way out I will disappear and never come back unless you have negative thoughts about yourself and your love for this girl. you can't lie to me either I've been with you since you were born." Tempest said smiling a little at Nathaniel, "Wait a minute... Since I was born? For that long you've been with me? I remember that dark voice I would hear in my head that was you?" he asked Nathaniel never thought the day would come that he's talk to the voice inside his head. Tempest came back to reality and the fact that Iris was on her way to stop him and get Nathaniel back...

 **End part 5**

 **Hey you guys. thanks for viewing this story means a lot to me, it be great if I could get feedback. Should there be cliffhangers, more villains? let me know.**

 **Thanks again AngelicDevlish Styles121.**


	6. Re-think

**Beginning part 6**

 **The ambush**

Tempest used magic to hide himself along with banes waiting for the princesses to come and try their hardest to get the earth boy back to them, "Where is he?..." Lyna asked Talia quietly she shook her head quietly,"That's a good question Lyna, the spell led us here but no one or nothing is here. Stay on guard. He's here but I don't know where." Talia said to everyone tip-toeing around the cave being as quite as they can be to get Tempest. Everyone got their weapons, and was armed and ready to go In the center of the cave there was nothing there besides some bats, some came flying towards Iris but she wasn't afraid of them any more thanks to the training with her father, he truly helped her with getting over her fear. They heard a growl and it was banes pouncing on them, the black panther trapped Carissa underneath it. "Get off of me! You over sized feline! Clubs of Calix!" Carissa said bringing out her clubs ready for the next attack. Banes was readying himself to jump again but "Crystempactus!" Talia said knocking bane off course "Wand of Xeris! Crystemsabrus." blue crystal covered two ends of the wand and she charged for banes both her and Carissa, while they were fighting banes there was still no sign of Tempest, "What could he be waiting for?" Iris asked and caught off guard she was caught and banes looked over and went beside Kiyoko? "How is that possible? How did you get out of the prison that was made for you?" Talia asked confused just staring at her than she heard laughing "That would have been me. Your spell didn't work, not as well as you thought as it would. That spell is weak." Praxina said starting to laugh at their failure, Talia girded her teeth. 'Crystal think-fly! We all need to do the spell together.' Talia said using the telepathy before Talia could get the spell out she blocked an attack. "No time for chit chat. give up now or Iris gets it." Kiyoko said she was hit in the back by Tempest, "Watch your tongue! I gave you your powers and I can Easily. Take. Them. Away!" Tempest raged coming out of hiding

 **Inside Tempest's mind**

"What are you doing Tempest?" Nathaniel asked his alter ego, "I finally get to voice my opinion and I will not let you take that away from me! You want to know what I'm doing? I'll lock Princess Iris and the others up so that way no other guy can have her, who know... I might propose to her and make her mine! If I do that than you'll be heart broken, and I will have full control over this puny body. I'll throw in a consolation prize as well, I will separate our bodies and I'll lock you away with Iris but of course in different cells. Now with the Zanevian Book of Spells I can wipe them all of the face of the earth. No worry about it you will meet with Iris soon enough, once I drain her of all of her magical powers" Tempest raged getting ready to attack Iris but when Tempest felt paralyzed he didn't know what was happening to him, the feeling didn't last long. "I thought I had it. Crap! I'm going to get out of here Tempest!" Nathaniel shouted but his alter ego didn't answer him, 'wait a minute... I can hear everything that's happening outside of here, but with no magic I wonder will it even work with me? I've got to try.' Nathaniel questioned himself 'Crystal think fly! can anyone hear me?' Nathaniel asked "Nathaniel?" Talia said after she doges banes attack, "Iris don't give up, he's okay. Fight!" Talia said 'Crystal think fly! Nathaniel we are going to get you back, Tempest seems to run on negative feelings. you have to find a way to get rid of yours, it might weaken him. it also might be a long shot but give it a try.' Talia said using the telepathy again then she went back to fighting along side the others. Nathaniel cooled his mind and started to think about all the fun times he had with Iris being the one to make her smile and laugh, he felt something come over him...

 **The Fight**

In the fight to stop Tempest, Praxina, and Kiyoko; they all did the best that they could. "Klatznik! This isn't working we need to head back and thing of something else. Retreat!" Talia shouted trying to catch her breathe and so was everyone else they were all tired. "Amaru we need your wings! We'll be back for for Tempest." Iris said hopping onto Amaru's back along with Talia and Auriana. Lyna and Carissa used the Crystal Levitus spell to get out of there they all needed to regroup and try again another day Iris turned her head to see Tempest smiling at her, "Come back soon dear Iris." Tempest said taunting her waving bye-bye, no of them tried the spell so another fight they'll have to give it a go. Now back at the palace none of them could think so all headed to their rooms and collect their thoughts, Mephisto was about to knock on Iris's door but he heard her talking to someone, "Are you sure it was him?" it was Iris and "Yes it was Iris now try and calm down. When I talked to him he seem to be doing fine, I told him that he needed to clear his mind of all the negative thoughts in his head. you saw all the times that Tempest froze up in the middle of battle. We will get Nathaniel back." Talia said trying to calm her best friend but no matter what she said it wasn't working, "Talia... How can I possibly calm down? Tempest is taunting me because he knows that I care for Nathaniel. I've cared about him since we were kids, he was always so sweet to me, I mean I love Mephisto but..." Iris began "but Nathaniel had your heart first right? You told me earlier that when Mephisto propose to you that you saw Nathaniel in the crowd, but when you went to look at him again he was gone... So somewhere in your heart you felt like he gave you answer by the way he acted right?" Talia asked and Iris nodded not saying anything Talia didn't know what to say to that "try and get some rest we'll try again tomo... Opus! rrow?" Talia said opening the door to Iris's room to see Mephisto standing there with the look of hurt on his face, "Sorry ladies I'll come back another time..."

 **End part 6**

 **Thanks for reading means a lot to me. There's more coming.**

 **AngelicDevilish Styles121**


	7. Trapped

**Beginning part 7**

 **Mephisto's POV**

Mephisto left Iris's room feeling upset, the words that Iris had told Talia stung a little bit but he wasn't giving up so easy. He was going to do his best to have Iris as his wife; "but Nathaniel had your heart first right?" Talia's word played back in his mind did he really have a fair chance with Iris? He can remember when they first met he was already smitten with her blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, to be honest with himself he hated that he had to fight her not to mention having to work under Gramorr. He'd always be degrading Praxina and I. Princess Iris and the others took a while to over look everything that happened but once they were both forgiven for their mistakes they both worked their butts off to get to where they are now. Mephisto was Captain of Iris's royal detail and his twin sister was a lady in waiting. "How did my sister get Gramorr's mask anyway? Banes! I never did like that feline." he said enraged he couldn't cool down so he made his way to the court yard to find his zen, he was being watched from a distance but by who? He walked past the current Queen, Iris's mother, "Something on your mind Mephisto?" the Queen asked. "Ah your Majesty. I'm sorry I was lost in thought. Is it possible for a man to have a chance with the girl he's in love with but her heart belongs to another man?" Mephisto asked, "Hmm... The answer can only come from you Mephisto. You have to find the answer for yourself if you don't you will not grow, if I were to tell you the answer there would be no real point to your question." The Queen said, "oh come and join me for tea you might be able to find what you are looking for in life." she said walking to the kitchen and telling the staff to make tea for two, it'd be rude for him to refuse the Queen.

 **Iris's POV**

"I should have gone after him Talia. I hurt him, I love Mephisto and than again I love Nathaniel." Iris plopped on her bed frustrated Talia rubbed her back to calm her down, "Iris you couldn't have known he was going to eavesdrop like that. You can't have them both you know, you'll have to choose one of them and break the others heart. Try and get some rest I'll come back and wake you up to regroup." Talia said leaving her room and just down the corridor she saw Mephisto with the look of pain on his face, she wanted to say something to him but the Queen came up next to him and Talia missed her chance to talk to him. Back with Iris on the other hand she fell asleep without even knowing only dreaming about Nathaniel and how to get him back, she heard whisper from a distance and it sounded like Nathaniel? "Iris where are you?" he asked and she could see him from a distance she tried her best going over to him little by little she got closer until she was facing him looking into his blue eyes. "There you are Iris. I found out that I can talk to you through your dreams, Tempest has been quite for the time being, did Talia tell you that I was okay?" He asked again holding tightly because he didn't know how much longer this was going to last he felt like he was being pulled away from her, "No Nathaniel! don't leave me alone again. I can't lose you! Nathaniel." Iris shouted reaching her hand out but no one was there and she woke up out of bed, "You won't be able to see your precious Nathaniel any time soon Dear Princess Iris." Praxina whipped in her ear Iris jolted ready for the attack, "I don't think so princess. Give it up will you? Once you surrender Lord Tempest might give you a deal and give you back your loving earthling. I overheard your little conversation with Talia 'you'll have to choose one of them and break the others heart.' I hate to admit it but she has a point you can't have both of them choose! It's either my brother or your childhood crush. Lord Tempest is being very generous and giving you three days time to choose." Praxina said and than she disappeared leaving Iris alone in her room frustrated. "Tempest you are a coward. If you want me come and get me. I will get Nathaniel back no matter what; Throw what ever at me I will overcome that object and get what is dear to my heart." Iris said to herself but little did she know that Tempest was listening.

 **In the Royal Garden**

The Queen was enjoying her tea while she kept her thoughts to herself, from time to time she would look at the young man that asked for her daughters hand in marriage and he still looked puzzled, "Young man. You're thinking too much, try lighting your mind." The Queen said setting down her tea cup looking at him with honest eyes, "How am I to let myself go? When I have so much on my mind? I'm not trying to be rude but I don't think that I have the right to marry your daughter." Mephisto said standing up knocking back the seat, "Mephisto. You are a very brave young man, you've earned your keep here and I applaud you for that. You're thinking that you can handle everything on your own? Don't you?" The Queen asked and Mephisto just looked sad, his parents were never in the picture so he never knew how to deal with this motherly love that the Queen was showing him. He'd always look up to his older twin sister for help and when they were younger Praxina would be there helping him with spells and homework, "Your Majesty, your daughter request your presents in the meeting room. She says it's urgent, Captain! You're wanted as well." the guard said now standing at attention, the both rushed to see what all the commotion was about. "Iris sweetheart what is it?" The Queen asked, "Mother, Praxina was in my room. She brought a message from Tempest. Iris explained the conversation she had with Praxina, "These are also her words, 'Lord Tempest is being very generous and giving you three days time to choose.' I don't know what Tempest is planning but we only have three days." Iris said, "That coward! He deserves a bolt to the backside! Excuse my temper." Carissa said with rage, "All is forgiven Carissa, I agree with my daughter we have to do something, my only question is what does this Tempest character hope to gain from any of this?" The Queen asked looking puzzled. "Maybe you guys could use a hand." Jodan said along side Izira, Auriana and Talia were happy to see their siblings, "How can we help?" Izira asked the group and they all just ponder in thought, "How about we all go to the library to see if we can't find anything in the spell books, we might find something there." Lyna said to everyone making her way to the library they all agreed and followed her to see what they could dig up. "You two coming?" Auriana asked, "Yeah we'll be with soon." Iris said and Auriana left to go with the others to talk to Mephisto alone, "Mephisto... umm about before..." Iris began but was cut off, "Iris. Don't worry about it lets focus about getting your friend back." he said walking past her on his way out the door, "No! Mephisto we need to talk." Iris shouted getting his attention, he turned around to face her but she was in his face before he could finish turning around. "Iris. I love you and that will never change but with my sister on the loose with this Tempest character, we don't have a clue what they could do. Who knows that in three days time he might destroy Nathaniel. With Gramorrs' mask anything could happen to him. If you were to cry now I don't know what I would do. Come on lets join the others." Mephisto said turning away once again and not to show any weakness when Iris couldn't see his face; he felt like he was going to cry but he held it in. Iris reached out her hand but he was fast and half way down the corridor so far away from her, "Oh me and my big mouth. Now what am I going to do?" Iris asked herself slowly making her way to the library she wasn't paying any attention but a butterfly was watching her. Praxina's butterfly that is...

 **Borealis**

Praxina was watching what was going in the palace without having to lift a finger, she looked at Tempest and he seemed to be in a foul mood more than ever. Since his target was so close and he let it get away from him so easily. "My Lord Tempest is there anything that I can do?" Kiyoko spoke up willing to please her Lord and Master but he just ignored her as if he never heard her. Just when she wanted to take matters into her own hands she was stopped by Praxina, "Don't get too cocky Kiyoko. Lord Tempest is the one who gave you your powers and we can easily take them away. What can you possibly do on your own, you have a fraction of our powers." Praxina said pointing back to Lord Tempest and without any words telling her to go back to his side until he's thought of something. "Here you two. Praxina I believe you know what to do with these." Tempest said throwing the two medallions at them, "If they won't come willingly we'll just have to force them to come to us." Tempest said with a grin Praxina bowed "At once Lord Tempest, your wish is our command." Praxina said leaving with both medallions and same wicked grin on her face Kiyoko was on her heels, "So? How do these work. He talks to you like you've worked with them before." Kiyoko said "That's because I have. With my idiot of a younger twin brother. We need to say the spell at the same time for it to work properly, the keyword is Petrifus." Praxina said holding the medallion up in the air and Kiyoko stood next to her, with three fingers to indicate that on the count of three they say the spell, "Petrifus!" they said in unison and they both turned a tree to sloid stone. "That's amazing. I know I'm ready to catch some princesses." Kiyoko said ready to go, Praxina was ready too. They both made their way to the palace and stop the princesses in their tracks.

 **In the Library**

Everyone had their nose in a book trying to find a spell to reverse everything. Iris wanted to talk to Mephisto but he was on the other side of the library away from her and every time she tried to make her way over to talk to him; it was as if almost every 2 minutes he would at her and than look away and he'd knew that she was on her way to talk to him and he would move somewhere even further from her. Iris had hit a wall trying to either find a way to reverse all of this and get Nathaniel back along with Praxina who she has grown fond of or break Mephisto heart. Iris and everyone else in the library heard screaming and shouting they left to see what was going on, to every ones horror the were all turned to stone. "I remember this stone. It was back when I used to work for Gramorr and gave Praxina and I these medallions to anything into stone, but you need to people to do the spell..." Mephisto said "Oh like us!" Praxina said showing herself with Kiyoko by her side. "You have a good memory little brother but that won't help you in any way to stop us from getting Iris and turning her into stone, therefor giving her to Lord Tempest as a gift." Praxina said willing to claim the prize that would please her Lord and Master. "Petrifus!" they said again in unison but missed "Again! I won't return to Lord Tempest empty handed." Praxina said readying the medallion to fire again. Their target was Iris and they were both aiming to please, "Petrifus!" they both cast the spell again but they didn't freeze Iris but Mephisto trying to protect her, "No!" Iris cried out and touch him on the cheek he was now a statue. "Don't get any ideas Princess Iris, Aterodere!" Kiyoko said summoning her crows to pick up one of their prize, "This is just the beginning Princess! Petrifus!" they said in unison again casting the spell at Iris "Crystal Reflectus!" Iris shouted creating a mirror and the spell bounced off of it until it hit someone and that some was... "Mother?" Iris stood there shocked that the spell would bounce back like that and to her mother, she heard the snap of fingers and one of Kiyoko's crow brought her father out showing her that her father was also encased in stone. "Ha ha. We win. Give up and we promise not to hurt your parents princess." Kiyoko said laughing, "My parents are much stronger than this they will break out of this. I refuse to give up anything!" Iris shouted not moving an inch, "Not very wise Princ...ess...? Ouch that hurt!" Kiyoko said as she dropped her medallion, "No!" she shouted racing to get it back before they got their hands on it, Lord Tempest would be so mad at her if she lost it now.

 **Borealis and then the Palace**

"This is going better than I had planed for! I have four of her weaknesses in the palm of my hand. Praxina and Kiyoko! Bring back what you have. She will come sooner than later..." Tempest said "Crystal Matrosium!" The statue spell became undone and now Tempest was really mad now. "That is not possible! Only I would be able to set them! Which one of you did this!?" Tempest fumed with outrage and coming from behind the corner was Morgaine. "Sorry I'm late coming here, someone had to put a stop to the uninvited house guest outside." Morgaine said casting the spell again to Mephisto and the King of Ephedia, "Crystal Matrosium!" and they both came back to life in a flash and Iris raced over to Mephisto not knowing that Tempest was still watching them "Such a sweet moment princess. Need I remind you that you only two days now. Look outside it's night. Time is of the essence better hurry." Tempest said disappearing "We wish we could stay longer but we need to be going now." Kiyoko said leaving them behind taking one good look at Iris and she left along with Praxina. "Mephisto are you okay?" Iris asked him but he didn't say anything just hugged her with a small smile crawling on his face. Now with Morgaine's help they knew that they were going to put an end to this madness. Little to every ones attention that wasn't the real Mephisto, Tempest had some how traded them while in stone form; so meaning that he had all of them captive. So he had the real Mephisto, the King and the Queen.

 **Tempest's hideout**

"Let us out of here!" The King demanded "Keep quite in there." Kiyoko said casting a spell to cover the kings mouth. "Praxina! Where are you?" Mephisto called out and she came in front of her brothers cell, "What do you want Little brother?" she asked, "Give me back my sister. The real one who is a lady in waiting and who loves being around the Princesses." he asked but she scoffed and laughed in his face, "Ha! That side of Praxina is never coming back. Hope and wish all you want but she will never come back. You're so sad without your twin sister, she had to do all the thinking and you had to go and mess it all up; if you hadn't messed so many time you two would have successively given the princesses to Gramorr. Gramorr never really did join the fight to help catch the princesses, Lord Tempest on the other hand will do what it takes to get what he wants." Praxina said leaving her brothers cell.

 **Hey you guys I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit longer but please give me some feedback and I hope that you'll keep reading**

 **AngelicDevilsh Styles121**


	8. Sorry

Sorry for the late update. I had no power for a few days, so I'm working as fast as I can to put up the next chapter. We had 20 to 35 cm worth of snow here in Canada

AngelicDevilsh Styles121


	9. What to do?

**Beginning part 8**

Mephisto didn't know how he was going to get out of here but he had to try. "Potentus Nihilisorum!" Praxina said before he could even get anything out of his mouth his Twin sister had stolen his power like they did to the princesses when Gramorr was still around, "I don't think so brother dearest, you must remember this spell don't you? Thanks to Gramorr this spell was meant to steal someone's powers." Praxina said taunting her younger twin brother, "Now stay put will you. Now that I have your powers time to go and get the Kings and Queens power. We have no need for you well not yet." Praxina said leaving her brothers cell again to collect the others. "This is just grand. Not only do I not have any powers but now the King and Queen are next, it's my job to protect the royal family and I can't even do that right. I want to see Iris so bad." he said to himself that he just curled up into a ball, when he heard the sound of chains, "Let me go!" Iris said, Mephisto jumped right up and asked "Iris are you alright? how did they catch you?" and she replied "we went back to the library to look for a spell but I was attacked from behind then the next thing I know I'm in chains here." Mephisto sighed in relief "So long as you're okay." he said but on the other side of the cell wall that Iris was grinning

 **Just outside the cell with Tempest and Prax**

"You want me to pretend to be Princess Iris?!" Kiyoko shouter after shouting she was hit on top of the head, "Be quite you fool he'll hear you. Yes; if you pretend to be Princess Iris it'll make him feel safe but not for long. By the fifth time I come and get you I will show you to him and he will see that we never had his beloved Princess next to him, that should really crush his spirits. Princess Iris can't help herself by coming here and getting back what she believes is hers who should be my loser brother and not that weakling earthling. She should choose Mephisto that way we'll have Lord Tempest now and forever!" Praxina said giving Kiyoko a black crystal "this will allow you to change your voice and since he won't be able to see you fool him as much as you can. Understand?" she asked and Kiyoko nodded in agreement then Kiyoko was put in chains and pretending to fight off Praxina to make it seem convincing, holding the black crystal up to her mother she mimics Iris's voice "Let me go!" Iris said, Mephisto jumped right up and asked "Iris are you alright? how did they catch you?" and she replied "we went back to the library to look for a spell but i was attacked from behind then the next thing I know I'm in chains here." Mephisto sighed in relief "Soon long as your okay." he said but on the other side of the cell wall that Iris was grinning.

 **{Sorry it's repeated. Keep reading}**

 **Back in the library**

Iris and the others still don't know that they're being fooled it may act, speak, and move like Mephisto but it wasn't him. The impostor was like marionette doll. Talia walked over to him and touched him on the shoulder but he flinched, "Sorry for scaring you... Come on." she said going to where the others were; Talia kept it to herself but 'Mephisto hasn't flinched like that since Gramorr was still in control of Ephedia... Some thing is not right about this, I have no evidence to prove this but I know I need to keep my eye on him.' Returning back to the table where it was covered in spell books and every one was willing to put in their two cents, it did not matter if it was small but if anything they'll take what they can get. "How about this spell then? It's called Crystal Restonequnita." Izira asked and showing the spell to everyone, and they all nodded their heads in agreement, "It's also says that we need to say the spell at the same time." Talia mentioned everyone stopped in their tracks, "At the same time?" Jodan spoke up and Talia nodded again they all looked puzzled, "Let's have another look at that spell book, after that lets get something to eat I know that I'm starving." Auriana said heading back to the table to have another look but the book was gone and she smelled smoke too. "The spell book!" Lyna shouted now looking at the burnt book that now laid in ashes. "I'm sorry I only touched it to look at the book and then it caught fire." Mephisto said Iris walked up to him putting her hand on his shoulder and she got the feeling or a vision of some sort that this wasn't the real Mephisto she let go of him as soon as she could and walked over to Talia whispered so no one else could hear "Talia did you notice anything strange about Mephisto? You remember that my Mother was helping me on noticing the difference in other people well I just got the feeling that; that is not the real Mephisto. I should go ask my Mother how to prefect the spell." Iris said backing away from Talia and she nodded saying "go for it." She walked up to her mother and touched her by the shoulder and again she had a vision telling her that this woman in front of her wasn't her mother either what the heck was going on Iris didn't even need to go up to her father she had the same feeling. "Iris are you okay?" Carissa asked, "Yeah... I've just got a lot on my mind. I think that I'm going to lay down for a bit talk to you later." she said heading out of the library and down the hall to her room but she had this gut retching feeling that she was being watched and not in a good way Iris picked up her pace faster down the hall when she stop. Her head started to hurt and hearing screams inside her head the screams of her Mother and Father... Mephisto? He wasn't screaming at all it was liked he seemed at peace but why, using the telepathy spell she couldn't get a hold of Mephisto had he some how lost his powers, "there's no way he could lose his powers. okay and now I'm talking to myself." Iris said to herself as she stood in front of her room but she got another bad feeling, she seemed to be having more and more bad feeling since the whole new villain, losing Praxina... and Missy. Iris went inside her room straight to her bed to try and get some sleep but maybe she'll meet Nathaniel in her dreams.

 **Deep Sleep**

Dreaming about when Mephisto proposed to me and I looked at Nathaniel the only thing I really remember was the look of pain on his face and looking down at the man I've grown to love staring at me but when I go to look at Nathaniel he's gone. It made me upset but I hear his voice in my ear and all I can do is shake my head no "No! I never meant to hurt your feelings! Believe me Nathaniel." more hurtful words were whispered in her ear, "if you cared you would have turned him down and told me to come and join you on that platform. You stabbed me in my heart so now I will ruin your life." said the voice of Tempest, "Get away from me! You're. Not. Nathaniel. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Iris shouted rustling in the sheets of her bed tossing and turning. Iris felt like she was in eternal sleep and could not get out, outside of her dreams there was banging on the door everyone was trying to get inside and see what was wrong but the door wouldn't budge. "Talia we've been trying for almost an hours it's as if none of our spells work, and we can't find Mephisto anywhere nor can we find the King or the Queen." Lyna said looking puzzled as they heard another scream coming from Iris's room. **Back inside her room, she's back in dream world.** "Iris! Ignore it. That's not me talking to you!" Nathaniel's voice came from a distance but Iris curled up in a ball staring to cry, Nathaniel did his best to get to her but the more he ran the further he was actually getting away from her and he saw floating mouths taunting her even more.

 **End part 8**


	10. Delay

Right now I have writers block and I don't know when I'll have fresh Ideas. If there's a story you like from me, please send me a PM. That way I can work your Ideas in thanks that mean a lot.

I've been busy with work Sorry for the delay.

AngelicDevilsh Styles121


	11. A New Kind of Power

**Beginning part 9**

 **Back in Iris's nightmare**

All she heard was voices that wouldn't leave her alone. "Iris!" Nathaniel shouted from a distance he tried running but no matter how fast he tries to run the further he was from her, he stop to collect his thoughts. Thinking about how was he going to get to Iris to calm her down and tell her that the voices aren't real, "Iris... calm down. Can you hear me?" Nathaniel said and he could hear her from a distance that she took a deep breathe and stood up to find peace, just when she calmed down she heard the voices again, "You never care about me. If you did I would never have turned into Tempest. You're a liar." the voice said and another called her and taunting her even more "It's all you're fault that we'll in this pinch. All you had to do was turn him down but no... you go ahead and say yes. Breaking my heart into tiny little pieces."

Nathaniel wanted to hold her but how could he get to her? "Iris, you know me. You know that I would never say those things to you. Leave the negative behind you, you know my heart better than anyone." he said and he heard a scream; "Iris!" Nathaniel tried running again towards her and it seems like he was going some where this time getting closer and closer to her just when he thought he going to hole her in his arms Tempest came back to haunt him more, "You waste your time doing this. Just give me control over your body and I shall keep princess Iris as my new found pet. She'll get all the attention she could ever want. When she comes to believe that I am you I will crush her, she destroyed my body so I am returning the favor." Tempest said beginning to laugh evilly, "That. Won't. Happen!" Nathaniel shouted and it was as if something from within him woke up, the power to protect the one and only one he would ever love; he didn't know how but with bright lights around his body he grew red armor. "How is this possible? No you can't push me out of your head for I am you!" Tempest raged but that didn't stop Nathaniel at all.

Running as fast as he could he made it to Iris in the world of nightmares holding her close but only for a small while before a shock came between them, "Oh Nathaniel I thought that I had lost you for good. I'm so happy you're safe, do you know what's going on in your end?" Iris asked whipping away her tears of sadness shacking his head no, "I don't have a clue. Since this Tempest character has control over my body for now he has kept me in the dark but not for much longer. When I saw you crying something happened to me and all I feel is raw power coming out of me. Right now I don't know how to control it but in time I will. I will have control over my body once again." Nathaniel said cupping her face whipping a tear with his thumb being tugged away from her he was gone without another word and Iris woke from her sleep.

* * *

 **Back to where Tempest is**

'What was that? What ever it was it must never happen again. Seem that the boy is even more powerful in his sleep than I thought.' Tempest said to himself looking around to get his bearings he was in bed with Praxina next to him sleep. Tempest going to going having power over this world no matter who he had to hurt to get it... Tempest wanted the power to rule this planet and the next, all the realms there were he wanted them under his power, Tempest got out of the bed to look in the mirror he could see the boy slowly coming back from the shadows. Gramorr had been in those same shadow for years and now he was about ready to get want he wanted to truly get rid of the princesses one by one, picking them off one at a time was joyous fun to him. He wasn't going to let some earthling gain some kind of power and destroy it now. 'mark my words boy. This body will be mine for the taking and once it is mine I will destroy you and your precious little Iris.' Gramorr said and he showed himself to Nathaniel, 'you're the real one that's been messing with my head. You have the same mask as Praxina gave me. I don't know how but you will regret taking over my body!' Nathaniel shouted and that's when that same light from before came...

 **End part 9**

* * *

Hi you guys thanks for being so patient with me. I've had a lot on my plate, with losing a family member this past week so it's been hard.


	12. Busy

Thank you to everyone how read an honor to serve you, but I'm back at work and rather busy hopefully this weekend I will have something new for you all

 _ **THANKS.**_


	13. Writing elsewhere

hey I'm a wattpad writer too so if what I have here isn't enough for you go check out my wattpad. username/DivineStyle120

some of my works are

Alpha Kings hand in marriage

Mated with a Rebel Wolf

and

No Way!

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update my stories like I used to I have a job and it eats up most of my time and by the time I get home I'm beat. I'm going to try my best to update more to all of my stories.


End file.
